Your Last Wish
by Kamizacondor
Summary: The crew lands on a Rather large island but doesn't know there are many cruel people waiting. 1 person sacrifices all for the others safety. Rated T for now. There will be violence. Note me if it needs to change.
1. Intro

Your last wish

Live, huh!? The word still hurt a lot. It brought up a memory he was desperately trying to forget, to cast out of his mind. The man's last words and a new promise. A promise of a person so important that, without his last wish, he would have died quite a while ago. His pride for him did not fade and he had decided to follow his last wish. It had been a small one, as it was already made another time, but the meaning behind it was heavy. The reason why living was so heavy was clear. To clear.

He would live up to the promise the best he could. He would fulfill it no matter. He couldn't die. He carried his wish with him as it where his and his soul. Never to be forgotten. Never.

Ever…


	2. Chapter 1 How it Began

''in a pose of which you start wondering is he isn't made from rubber'' I believe I found this sentence, or something resembling it, on fanfiction, but I don't really know to who it belonged so credit goes to that person. Sorry I just felt like saying this. Also I mentioned Square a couple of times. I'm rather young (14) and Dutch so I don't know a better word for it. If you know please tell me. I'd gladly improve my story. I also looked up some words in a word book so if they aren't right please note me. Thanks.

Chapter 1How it Began

It was a Sunny day. A day as usual. The log pose has led them to a rather large Island.

---

Sanji! Nami shouted. As quickly as she called the blonde cook came hurrying towards her. Hearst in his eyes and his body in a pose of which you start wondering if he isn't made from rubber.

''Yes, Nami-Schwann!!''

''You go buy groceries. Oh, and take Chopper and Brook with you.''

''Yes, Nami dear!"

Sanji quickly took Chopper and Brook with him in hope to be back soon to make dinner and to dare a few changes at Nami only to be rejected.

"Franky, Usopp! You keep guard the Sunny like usual." Her tone as stingy as ever when she quickly wanted to throw some warnings to her Captain when she realized he was already dashing to the town.

She sighed. "Robin.. Will you take care of him before he does anything stupid." She asked quite irritated by Luffy. Robin Clearly seemed amused by her captain and navigator. She agreed and went after Luffy. Another smile escaper her lips as she heard the Navigator swearing all kinds of nasty things about Luffy.

Zoro! Nami's voice called sharply while Zoro was trying to sneak away in the uproar before getting any tasks from the Navigator. He didn't want any more depth than he had already got. He was rather surprised when the Navigators voice calmed.

"Zoro, go as you please but DON'T cause trouble especially don't get the Marines involved. I heard there where quite a few here."

A short nod was the answer she got. She stayed calm though. After gathering some information in town she wanted to resume het Map drawing. And with all the idiots gone she had the peace she wanted.

---

Zoro really wondered if there was something wrong with Nami. She usually didn't react so friendly. Whatever it was he didn't really pay much more attention to it. He was already glad he didn't get any tasks. He was walking in town in search of a sword smith. Wado really needed a patch up. He continued his search but he noticed a lot of suspicious people. There were also a quite number of marines. At least more than you usually find at an Island. But, ok it was a rather large Island.

Still, Zoro couldn't stop but feel uneasiness. He didn't like this place and preferred to set sail as soon as possible. He felt like this day would end in disaster. And there was only one person who could really cause it. Because no matter where that person went a trail of trouble always followed him.

Suddenly he heard something and his mind returned from his thoughts. He looked around. Nobody else seemed to hear it as they all continued being suspicious or simply just doing what they were doing. He heard something again. Suddenly he snapped. What he heard was not good. The feeling he had earlier.

He would normally believe blindly in him but his voice desperately called a name. Robin's name. Like a madman he began running in the direction he heard it come from. Luffy was the only thing on his thoughts. The cry he gave was not something he had heard before. Full of grief, pain, fear and desperateness. no, no , No .... NO! LUFFY!

---

Sanji stood outside a bookstore. He looked at a woman who was walking by. She had a beautiful body. Perfectly shaped, beautiful brown long hair and perfect round green eyes. He walked after the lady and called out to her. When she turned Sanji kneeled and asked '' If this beautiful woman had time to take a drink''. The woman apparently didn't like the compliment and she quickly took care of the situation. She asked him to stand, which he did, and slapped him in the face. She walked away. Sanji was heartbroken and went to stand in front of the bookstore again. His broken heart quickly forgotten as he heard Zoro shouting something. He couldn't make out what it was because it was kind of vague but it didn't really sounded good. But he believed he would somehow manage whatever it was. He didn't want his groceries lost so he decided to first bring them to the ship and then find out what was wrong.

---

Chopper was nosing between stacks of medical books. Earlier Chopper pleaded to Sanji that he needed more books and as soon as they were done buying groceries he rushed to the nearest bookstore. Sanji had decided to stay outside. Chopper knew the reason for that. He had to stay cautious if any beautiful woman came by. Brook had gone of earlier wanting to take a walk and get familiar with the town. Chopper thought it was because he, as a walking corpse, took too much attraction. Brook was really caring despite being a pervert. He was sometimes actually worse than Sanji sometimes but Chopper didn't mind. He had fun with Brook and liked listening to his music.

"Chopper!" Sanji called him in quite an urgent voice. We're going now. Chopper quickly bought the book he wanted and hurried after Sanji who was already walking towards the port.

---

She decided to take a short break from her map drawing. Usopp and Franky were busy building all kinds of inventions. She mostly didn't saw the use of them but sometimes they actually build something handy. Franky and Usopp always were together. It was mainly because they had so much in common. Usopp also learned a lot from Franky. Usopp became even more versatile. He was always handy to have around though his cowardice side was sometimes really annoying. When you needed him he isn't there if it isn't safe, but if things where to get really bad he would do his best to help them. Franky on the other hand was always there. He was a man you could build on. Literally.

She sighed. It sure was hard work map drawing. She looked up. "It's going to rain soon. Hopefully they come back soon." After making some coffee she went inside and continued with where she left off, leaving Franky and Usopp playing with their creations.

---

The full sun shone on his bones. Mixed with the light breeze it made a beautiful day. If the Marines didn't follow them so often when on their ship he wanted to have more peaceful days like these. Though even that was impossible with such a troublesome captain. He didn't hate it. It was actually always lively and he loved it. But a peaceful day like this was welcome to. He had decided to walk apart from Sanji and Chopper as he took too much unwanted attention. He took a walk on the outside of the town. The view was beautiful and he enjoyed the walk. Suddenly he heard Luffy scream. That didn't sound good. He rushed over to where he heard the sound come from.

---

"Luffy. Don't go too fast now. We were supposed to go on an adventure together, right?!"

Robin walked after her always hyper captain. She loved his over joyment. He was always so happy. She had always been grateful to him after he saved her from the government. She would follow him to her end.

"Robin!!. Look! It's so big!" Luffy shouted. He was bouncing up and down at what seemed to be a rather large square. Robin laughed. Getting exiting over a square. That was so typical for Luffy.

It had been a nice sunny day and she enjoyed the walk with Luffy. He had stopped at every meat store drooling and whining that he wanted some. Robin somehow managed to get him moving without losing too much money to all the meat. A while ago they had stopped to eat something. It was bad to have a Luffy with an empty stomach. That meant his performance went down.

She looked over the square. Even though it was rather large there were not many people. The people that seemed normal all walked into the alleys that connected the square and the more suspicious people stayed. Robin didn't like the feeling it gave. To make things worse it began to rain. Suddenly Luffy screamed her name. She looked to him and saw his face with fear. She tried to scream something to Luffy but she felt really weak. With her face full of fear she fell to the ground. She couldn't warn him on time as she saw blood coming from Luffy. Then everything went blurry.

---

Luffy had an odd feeling from the beginning. He felt watched and stopped regularly at a meat shop to look around if there was anything odd going on. He didn't see anything and continued to walk. They ended up at a large square which he found totally awesome, but there were lots of suspicious people. The ones that didn't seem suspicious left through the alleys and streets. He really didn't feel well. He was beginning to feel weaker. He turned to Robin who was looking up at the clouds. It began raining. Suddenly he saw something coming straight at Robin. He shouted her name as he saw what it was and what was standing behind her. He was afraid of what could happen to Robin. His attention was focused on Robin and her assaulters so he didn't notice he was bleeding and feeling weak, but after 2 more of those pain shots he fell to the ground. What was happening? He wanted to stand and fight but he couldn't. He, he, HE WOULD PROTECT HIS NAKAMA! With his spirit and willpower he lifted his fragile body of the ground and tried his best to stay standing.

"So, Did you like those bullets?! Mugiwara no Luffy?"

So this is the First Chapter. It turned out pretty well but the end was rather tricky. That turned out quite wrong I guess. I used "Mugiwara no Luffy" because they say that in the anime and I kind of liked it. I guess you spell it this way. But hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Also gives me more encouragement to continue.


End file.
